Two Unlikely Heroes
by shadedsilence
Summary: Hundreds of years after the Era of the Hero of Time, but before the Twilight Era, new turmoil is coming to the peaceful land of Hyrule. Follow the story of unlikely heroes where they face the perils of danger from minions of evil, a dip into romance and the travels of young adults. Slight AU- Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess. OCxOC


Chapter 1

The Era of the Hero of Time was falling slowly to a close, and all of Hyrule had a brief period of chaos. The desert-dwelling tribe of Gerudos had a harsh downfall. During the Era of the Hero of Time, it was often recalled that Nabooru, leader of the female tribe, had shown kindness to a Hylian- to the Hero of Time himself: Link. There had always been a small fight among the women if that had been the right thing to do. While he had proven himself in the grounds, and he had proof, many of the women found Nabooru to be a traitor of their King.

Not all had ill-feelings towards the lone woman who gave aide. The Spirit Sage had left a mark of kindness upon a small number of dwellers. Following her example, a small band got together and left for the Spirit Temple, to give their prayers to the Sand Goddess, in hopes to receive a calling in what they ought to do.

Years had passed on, and the band had never returned.

In the upper reaches of the Gerudo Desert, a new tribe had formed. They had broken apart from tradition, and drove off the will of Nabooru. With the Spirit Temple as the neutral zone, the desert had been divided: Upper and Lower Gerudo Desert. The Upper Desert Dwellers made amends with smaller tribes, as well as Hyruleans, to build up their new home. They had taken on newer ways to promote growth of food in the arid desert, and managed to find a fairy fountain to gain more help. The Upper Desert Gerudo had never seen better days before.

Before long, the Upper Dwellers changed enough to develop their own traditions and systems from their ancestors. Many years later, the lower Gerudo nearly vanished, as the Upper Gerudo thrived on.

The Spirit temple soon became a place for the young tribespeople to earn their rite of passage into adulthood. The Haunted Wasteland, stretching around the temple, had never been so unforgiving. To pass through was the first challenge, and that was even with aide. Even with help, with the ever-changing and shifting sands, one could easily get lost. It took one with special wisdom and courage to navigate through the harsh environment; as well as the skill and strength to survive the elements and "inhabitants".

It had often been rumored that any of those who tried to pass through the desert without a guide were turned into the monsters that dotted the sea. Once the body was gone, usually eaten by keese, leevers and guay, the spirit often remained trapped as a Poe. They could be found throughout the desert, and even within the Spirit temple itself, but it wasn't limited to just those for a home; Redeads and gibdo joined the ranks as well, just to name a few.

The desert wasn't as safe a place as many Hyruleans thought it was.

While turmoil was scattered across the lands of fields of Hyrule in the forms of skullchildren and moblins, only villages or the far reaches of the kingdom seemed safe enough. Even so, it was possible that even they had their own problems with minor infestations.

The Time of the Hero was gone; there was no sacred and safe place. Travelers, over the years, learned sword fighting skills. Adapt to survive: the Kingdom of Hyrule was no exception. But as the mobs of enemies and monsters came more and more frequently, some even daring to enter villages, the natives knew it was time to start to fight back more fierce than before.

It was time for a new hero to be unleashed.

But there had been a problem: the Triforce had been divided. Not once, twice or thrice… but multiple times… and it all started with the descendants of Ganondorf.

The Triforce of power had been handed down through the evil veins. When one had heard of such possession, it was very common for the wielder to be slayed. Descendant after descendant, the newer, younger wielder went after his predecessor, gaining more and more power until, eventually, the Triforce—Courage, Power, Wisdom—shattered into multiple shards. Only those strong enough with the piece would go on. Only then, when the shards—both of human spirit and material Stone—were united would the true evil of the world be gone.

This is the story of wisdom and courage coming together to defeat the new evils of Hyrule; in the time before the Twilight Era.

*Fin*

A/N: I'm so glad to be back! I haven't written stories in quite a long time, and I have finally been inspired enough to attempt writing once more! Regardless, this is definitely a new leaf on here and I'm ready for it. This is a slight AU, with OC-characters. It'll have major influence of Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess. Characters may be mentioned, but places will definitely be pulled from Legend of Zelda. Please R/R, and please be kind; gimme a break!

And yes…  
>Disclaimer: I don't own any Zelda merchandise.<p> 


End file.
